Love at First Bite
by animechick401689
Summary: Harry is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. So who is the new sixth year girl? Why does she know so much about Harry? And why does she seem different from...well everyone?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

Prologue: update on the story

We all have read at least one of the Harry Potter books right? Well in case you haven't here is an update on what has happened. When Harry Potter was still an infant Voldemort killed his parents and left him with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He was then left in the care of his non-magical (muggle) aunt, uncle, and cousin. On his eleventh birthday he received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, accepting into the school.

While there he makes many friends particularly Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He also makes enemies with most of the Slytherin house especially Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. The school is separated into four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are put in Gryffindor.

Through their first five years at Hogwarts they fight Voldemort in every year. In Harry's first year, Voldemort possess' his Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) professor, Quirrell, who Harry beats, of course. In his second year, Voldemort traps his sixteen year-old memory in a diary, which Ginny Weasley (Ron's little sister) finds. She opens up the Chamber of Secrets while under his possession and lets out a basilisk (a gigantic snake, whose eyes can kill/paralyze you). Harry kills the basilisk and rescues Ginny. In his third year, his godfather Sirius Black who has been imprisoned in Azkaban, the wizardry prison, for about twelve years escapes. He tries to find Harry and succeeds, in the end he goes into hiding. In his fourth year, he is unwilling entered into the Triwizardry Tournament, where two other wizardry schools come to Hogwarts to compete for a trophy. He wins but Voldemort kills Cedric, the Hogwarts fifth year who was in the tournament. In his fifth year, he is sort of possessed by Voldemort. He goes to the Ministry of Magic to the Department of Mysteries, because he thinks Voldemort is torturing his godfather but it is only a trap. He does however find a prophecy about him and Voldemort, that says:

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THAT THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

AN: Hey this is my first fic so PLEASE review. There will be much more.

hp-luver2016


	2. New school year

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any of the Harry Potter series

Chapter 1: New school year, New girl?

On top of a hill sits an abandoned castle, or at least that's what muggles see. Really it is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When we enter the dining hall and go over to the Gryffindor house table we see a skinny boy with black hair and glasses. His name is Harry Potter. He is surrounded by friends talking about their summer vacations while waiting for the Sorting to begin.

"So, Harry, what did you do over the summer?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Huh? Oh, not much after spending a month with my aunt and uncle, Ron came and picked me up and I spent the rest of the summer with them." Harry responded distractedly. "What did…." He trailed off because Professor McGonagall had entered with a three-legged stool and an old hat followed by a bunch of first year, but there was one girl was stood out but Harry couldn't figure out why.

"Ahem!" McGonagall cleared her throat to get their attention. "The sorting will begin!" The group of first years began to get smaller as she called their name off a list until only the girl Harry had noticed earlier remained. But…when the girl was the only one left, Dumbledore stood after a long pause by McGonagall, which really got everyone's attention because this had never happened before. So of course everyone started trying to get a look at her face but she had her back to the whole school and plus her long red hair was covering her face.

"Students, quiet down please!" He didn't speak loud but Dumbledore had everyone's attention. "This girl is not a first year. She will be starting her sixth year here at Hogwarts. She will still be sorted though." He gives McGonagall a nodded to continue.

"Lily Edwards." McGonagall finally says. The girl moves forward to be sorted. As she turns around to face the school a collective gasp goes around. She is beautiful! She has high cheek bones, with a perfect nose, a mouth that suggest a slight pout her bottom lip slightly bigger then her upper one, wide emerald eyes, fair skin, and long, straight, full red hair. McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on her head, after a moment of decision it shouts "GRYFFINDOR!"

AN:

Do you like it so far? My hands hurt or I would write more, enjoy! Review! And read on!


	3. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Harry Potter series of Harry Potter himself.**

Chapter 2: New Gryffindor

"_Lily Edwards." McGonagall finally says. The girl moves forward to be sorted. As she turns around to face the school a collective gasp goes around. She is beautiful! She has high cheek bones, with a perfect nose, a mouth that suggest a slight pout her bottom lip slightly bigger then her upper one, wide emerald eyes, fair skin, and long, straight, full red hair. McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on her head, after a moment of decision it shouts "GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor house table exploded in cheers! As she came to sit down Dumbledore stopped her and whispered something in her ear, gesturing to Professor Snape. She nodded and started to head towards the table again and all the guys started trying to make room for her to sit next to them, but she sat between Hermione and Harry instead. All the guys were staring at Harry like he was the luckiest boy in the world but Lily wasn't paying anyone any attention.

"Students I have some preterm announcements but now… is not the time for them. So…tuck in!" The table joints started creaking because they were suddenly filled with food. Everyone started digging in and eating…except for one. Lily was just sitting there looking in her lap not even bothering to look at the table of food in front of her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked Lily.

Lily head jerked up in shock from being talked to. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione repeated herself.

"Oh…no, I don't think so. I'm not very hungry." Lily said without looking her in the eye.

"Okay. Oh by the way my name Hermione Granger, I'm in the same year as you." Hermione said introducing herself.

"I'm Lily Edwards. So is this a good school?" Lily asked

"Yeah…" Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore.

"To all the new students: Welcome and to all the old: Welcome back! I have some start of the term notices. To all our first years and a few of our older students need a reminder…" Harry, Ron, and Hermione share a secret smile"…that the forest on the grounds are out of bounds to students. Also I would like to welcome the newest member to our teaching staff, Hestia Jones (a pink-cheeked, and black-haired witch) will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore went on for a few more minutes but most people besides Hermione tuned him out by then.

"Prefects you may take your hoses up to the dormitories."

Ron and Hermione got up and started shouting "Gryffindor first years this way to the dormitories!" Harry got up and fell instep behind Ron and Lily fell instep next to Harry.

"Hey" Harry said to Lily.

"Hi" she said in a whispery type voice.

"Where did you to school before you came here?" Harry asked.

"I went to the wizardry school in France." She answered.

They arrived at the dormitory and the guys and girls separated at the stairs to go to their respective rooms. Harry returned to the room he has considered home for the past five years. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already there and Ron was right behind Harry.

"Hey Harry, Ron. Did you guys have a good summer?" Neville asked.

"Yeah" they said simultaneously.

"Did you guys?" Harry asked everyone.

"Yeah" came three separate replies.

Everyone started getting ready for bed except for Seamus who was hanging a Cannons poster on the wall.

AN:

Thank you for reading this story so far.

Thank you Alateriel567 for your review.


	4. Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

AN

Thank you for all your reviews! Some of you tried to guess what Lily is but only one was even close and they weren't right.

I'm sorry the first 3 chapters were so short but it was like 3 in the morning when I wrote them but they will get better.

Chapter 3: Classes 

Monday morning at breakfast the class schedules are being passed out when Harry and his friends walk in.

"Did you know Lily went to the wizardry school in France?" Harry asked them.

"Yeah, she told me last night in the dormitories. She really is a nice person." Hermione stops and looks around the great hall. "I wonder were she is."

"I don't know. I didn't see her in the common room earlier." Harry said.

"There she is" Ron says pointing to the entrance.

McGonagall hands them their schedules. "Man Harry I can't believe you taking potions again!"

"I need it to become an Auror. You know that." Harry said. "Though I'm not looking forward to it."

When Harry got to his first class, which is Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily was already there and since Ron and Hermione have a different class he decides to sit next to Lily. "Hi. Is anyone sitting here?" He asks before sitting down.

"No." Lily responds looking at him with her green eyes.

"Everyone please be seated. My name is Hestia Jones. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Professor Jones says as she enters the room. "We will start with a review. We are going on a little field trip to the teachers lounge. Please bring your stuff."

When they get to the teachers lounge she leads them to a small closet that is making a lot of noise. "We are going to review boggarts. Who can tell us what a boggart is and what it does?" Almost everyone raise his or her hand. "Lily?"

"A boggart is a shape-changing creature that becomes what ever the closest person to it fears. It is not known what the boggarts true shape is." Lily replies.

"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Jones says with esteem. "Now form a line and remember the spell: Riddukules."

The class hurries to form a line in front of the closet with Neville first followed closely by Harry and Lily. "Wand ready Mr. Longbottom. On the count of three. 1..2…3!" She opens the door and steps back. Out of the closet comes Professor Snape. "Riddukules!" Neville shouts. Then Snape is suddenly wearing a dress, the class starts to roar with laughter.

"Next!" Professor Jones calls. Harry steps up to the boggart while Neville steps to the back of the line. Suddenly Snape becomes a dementor and Harry shouts "Riddukules!" and the dementor's robes suddenly trips it and it falls on its face. The class laughs anew.

Then Lily is about to step up when Snape himself comes in and asks for Lily to come outside for a moment, so the next person steps up to the boggart instead. By the end of class Lily still hadn't returned.

At lunch Harry recounts how Snape called her out and she never returned. "Maybe he wanted to talk to her about her schedule?" Hermione suggests.

"Then where is she now?" Harry asks. "She not in here."

"Maybe she had to talk to one of her teachers?" Ron says in response.

"Whatever." Harry says and goes back to eating

The rest of the day passes without anything interesting happening for Harry, except no one sees Lily again until that night in the common room where she appears to be doing her homework.

AN

Sorry this chapter isn't very long either but I have to stop now. Keep reading and reviewing. I enjoy reading your reviews no matter how mean and impolite they are.

hp-luver2016


	5. New Devolpement

Disclaimer: I do not and I have not ever owned Harry Potter AN 

I know the chapters haven't been very long but I don't have a lot of time. So deal with it! Just kidding. Another thing, a lot of you think that this story is a sue or mary sue so here is some advice. DON'T KEEP READING IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT but plz give it a chance. Lily is difficult to describe without her sounding perfect but you will understand later. Here goes nothing.

Chapter 4: New Development

A week in to the term we see Harry and his friends sitting under a tree by the lake talking.

"So how are you boys doing on your homework load?" Hermione asks already knowing the answer considering it was her who had seen them hidden in stacks of homework just last night.

"Good" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"I was talking to Lily the other day in the dorm and she told me something…" Hermione trails off looking mischievous.

"What did she tell you?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy…" Hermione says with obvious glee.

_Knew that was coming. _Ron and Harry thought at the same time.

"…but I could ask her if I can tell you." Hermione offers. She doesn't wait for their answer she just gets up and runs over to Lily and starts talking to her.

"Wonder what she knows?" Harry said not because he cared but because he is bored.

"Probably something uninteresting." Ron responds in a monotone.

Hermione comes running back over. "She says that I can tell Harry but not you Ron." Hermione says in a rush.

She goes over to Harry and starts to whisper in his ear. Hermione apparently isn't a very good whisperer because Ron hears a couple words. "…….half……can't eat food……takes potion to control…….vampire….." He can't hear anymore of what she said but he really wants to.

AN

Sry this chapter is so short but I have to get off for a while. So much to do so little time.


	6. Mystery Solved

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story

AN Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while so I'm going to try and make this chapter longer.

She goes over to Harry and starts to whisper in his ear. Hermione apparently isn't a very good whisperer because Ron hears a couple words. "…….half……can't eat food……takes potion to control…….vampire….." He can't hear anymore of what she said but he really wants to.

**Chapter 5: **Mystery solved

Two weeks have past since we left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily. In this time Ron has been trying to get Harry to tell him what Hermione whispered to him, but to no effect.

"Ron I'm not going to tell you so why don't you leave me alone about it. Better yet go asked Lily instead, maybe she will tell you." Harry said in anger while they wait for Lily and Hermione to come down from the girl's dormitory so they can go to breakfast in the Great Hall together.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your best friend!" Ron exclaimed in anger.

Harry was saved from answering by the girls appearing from the dorm. "Hey," the girls say together.

"Hi," Ron and Harry say forgetting about their fight earlier.

"You two sure were yelling loud enough," Hermione says looking pointedly at Ron.

"So you want to hear my secret Ron? Well I'll tell you all my story during break." Lily said and then walked off.

Ron and Harry stared after her for five full minutes. "Well come on boys and pick up your chins. We already can't make it to breakfast because you two stood and gawked after her." Hermione says and then walks off herself.

"Come on Ron. We have double potions before break so lets get to the dungeon before Snape counts us absent." Harry says and then walks out of the portal with Ron following right behind him.

They don't make it to Potions on time and Snape docks fifty points from Gryffindor when they did finally walk in. "Today we will be learning the Draught of Death. The directions are on the board. You make begin." Snape says then he starts patrolling the desks.

"So what exactly do you think Lily will tell us do you think?" Ron asks as he and Harry start to set up.

"I not sure exactly but we had better be quiet before Snape comes over and finds us talking." Harry responds and gets to work on his potion. It was a pretty uneventful potions compared to the normal ones with Snape making only a couple snide remarks about their potions.

"Come on Harry. Its time for break!" Ron says to Harry to speed him along.

"Ron slow down we aren't supposed to meet them for five more minutes." Harry says heading up to the Gryffindor common room instead of outside. "I'm going to drop off my stuff anyways." Harry says much to Ron's dismay.

"Okay I'm coming slow down." Ron says unhappily.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron meet the girls at the front entrance. "Come on," Lily says. "Lets go out to the lake."

When they get there Lily sits down immediately and the others join her. "I am a half-vampire." Lily states simply.


	7. The Story Unfolds

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter series.

AN

Okay I'm really sorry to those who have been reading this story and have been getting mad that I haven't updated for so long. And to those who have been really rude in their reviews saying they don't like my story for no good reason well you don't have to read it.

AN

…"I am a half-vampire." Lily states simply.

Chapter 6: The Story Unfolds

After Ron picks up his jaw he starts asking questions. "How? Why is it a secret? Which was it your mother or father? Did the other one know? Where…" Hermione cuts him off. "Shut up Ron and she might explain."

"Okay now that his questions have stopped let me tell you my story." Lily said with laughter in her voice. "My mom was from Greece but she traveled to England a lot for her job. She was a witch and she worked as an Auror for the Ministry. While in England she met my father and it was love, or at least she said it was. She was hunting someone wanted by the Ministry one night and suddenly there was my father. He was hunting for dinner and had caught the scent of the man my mother was hunting but he gave up his dinner to help her catch the criminal.

"Well the next time she was in London he was looking for her and he took her to a late night café. While there he confessed to being a vampire but my mother didn't care. Over time she started coming to London to see him not just for work and they ended up married. Well they had me and my brother and together we move to France." Lily stops talking.

"What happened?" Harry asks puzzled, "Why do you keep using the past tense?"

"When we got to France," she starts again, "my parents settled in nicely. But something happened to my father. The French had gotten wind of a suspected vampire attack (that my father had no part of) and started hunting for him. Before they could kill him and his family he gave himself to the daylight. My mother was heartbroken. So heartbroken that she killed herself leaving me to fend for myself and my brother.

"My brother's vampire side was stronger then his mortal half, so as he got older he…changed. He became more of a vampire so when he hit 13 I sent him to live with some relatives of our father. Then I moved here." She says quietly.

Suddenly the bell rings signaling the end of break and Hermione and Lily leave for Muggle Studies. "Well that was sad." Ron comments quietly as they head to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Now you know why I didn't tell you. You can't tell anyone either not even Hagrid." Harry says walking into the classroom and sitting down.

"Of course." Ron says.


End file.
